


Everybody Knows

by GabbyD BR (GabbyD)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um pequeno conjunto de drabbles contando sobre como é a vida do doutor John H. Watson junto de Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Study in Jealousy

John contou até dez, tentando acalmar-se. Ainda não acreditava no que o amigo havia lhe dito.

"- Você o deixou entrar na nossa casa? E ainda tomaram chá juntos?" Perguntou incrédulo, se contendo para não gritar com o outro. "- Por Deus, Sherlock, ele quase o matou! Ele quase nos matou!"

"- Não sei por que de tanta raiva, John." Sherlock rebateu calmamente enquanto dedilhava seu violino, observando cada reação que o médico esboçava. "- Moriarty não fez nada enquanto conversávamos."

"- Mas poderia ter feito!" Respondeu irritado. "- O que será da próxima vez? Irá convida-lo para jantar conosco para ele tentar nos matar assim que tiver chance?!"

Sherlock soltou o violino, parando para olhar John nos olhos em interrogativa.

"- Isso te irrita mesmo, eu ter conversado com Moriarty. Por quê?"

John suspirou de leve, desviando o olhar. "- Não importa Sherlock. Só não faça mais isso, ok?" Respondeu, fazendo um sorriso torto surgir nos lábios do detetive consultor. Quando se virou para fitar o detetive foi surpreendido por um beijo roubado pelo outro.

"- Se é para a sua paz de espírito." Pronunciou após o beijo e saiu do cômodo, deixando um John muito vermelho para trás.


	2. The Blind Love

"- Sherlock... O que diabos é isso?" John perguntou tentando não parecer perturbado ao ver o produto que o detetive consultor havia colocado em meio as suas compras, mas falhou de forma miserável além de ficar extremamente corado.

Sherlock o olhou confuso por alguns segundos. "- Creio que saiba o que é, John. Não faça perguntas óbvias."

Algumas pessoas no supermercado os observavam curiosos com o diferente casal que fazia compras quase calmamente. John praguejava mentalmente sobre como havia sido burro o suficiente para achar que ir ao mercado com Sherlock iria dar certo. Deveria ter desconfiado quando o detetive se ofereceu para ajuda-lo alegando querer algo de lá também. Mas é claro que em sã consciência, John jamais imaginaria que o outro iria querer comprar um tubo de lubrificante junto de um pacote de camisinhas em pleno supermercado junto das compras do mês.

Envergonhado e querendo se enterrar em um buraco, John apenas marchou reclamando em um tom baixo na direção do caixa enquanto Sherlock o olhava como quem não sabe o que fez de errado.

"- Mas John, ontem você disse que precisávamos de mais." Sherlock defendeu-se em alto tom deixando o médico ainda mais vermelho.

Maldito Sherlock!


	3. The Heart Game

Sherlock andou de um lado para o outro entediado, teria atirado no sorriso pichado na parede se John não tivesse confiscado a arma. Bufou, jogando-se no sofá e sentando ao lado do médico. Tentou ler o jornal procurando por algo de interessante nas manchetes, como algum caso que precise de sua atenção, mas nada chamou sua atenção.

"- Tédio!" Bradou Sherlock pela décima segunda vez, não que John estivesse contando. Desde o último caso em que os dois haviam resolvido, nenhum outro assassinato interessante aconteceu para a infelicidade do detetive. "- John, eu estou entediado!"

"- Eu não posso fazer nada Sherlock, você já ligou para Lestrade e não havia nenhum caso novo." John respondeu simples, já um pouco irritado com a insistência do parceiro. "- Por que não assiste TV?"

Sherlock o olhou ofendido. "- Assistir televisão é coisa para pessoas de mente simplória, não estou tão desesperado assim." Dessa vez foi John que se ofendeu, mas conhecendo o outro decidiu ignorar.

"- E o que você espera que eu faça então?" Perguntou o médico já de saco cheio, se arrependendo da pergunta logo depois ao ver Sherlock se inclinar em sua direção com um olhar predador.

"- Entretenha-me."


End file.
